


Where Ever You Go, Our Minds Are In The Same Place

by astrangetypeofchemistry



Series: Femslash February 2017 [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 4: Matching Outfits, F/F, chlolyanette for life, motivation is a damn bitch, this is once again poly-shipping with chlolyanette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangetypeofchemistry/pseuds/astrangetypeofchemistry
Summary: In which Alya and Marinette once again plan to troll Chloé, but this time it backfires more beautifully.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm like two weeks behind, but in all honesty, I had no motivation whatsoever. If you're following Chloé Bourgeois's Guide, that hasn't updated in weeks because I can't write the next chapter. Hopefully I will soon.  
> Just accept that these are coming late?

Alya was honestly, absolutely positively creeped out. 

Her eyes drifted to her ironed clothes, wondering if it was entirely plausible that Marinette had hacked into her phone’s camera or something of the sort. 

_ All About Those Glasses: Are you stalking me? _

She quickly looked over the symbol that indicated her message was read, her mind still focused on their conversation. 

Chloé had invited the two of them to some sort of posh banquet, not wanting to be alone with a bunch of rich old men who wanted to push their idiot sons onto her. Chloé’s exact complaint had been that they “think only with their libidos and don’t understand that their heads aren’t what I’m interested in.” At the time, Alya and Marinette had been laughing at Chloé’s use of the word “libido” and had readily agreed, wanting to support their girlfriend during this train wreck. 

Marinette had told Alya there was no way she’d be up on time, and had begged her to text her in the morning. Alya complied, but right now, staring dumbfoundedly at her screen, wondering how Marinette had been able to  _ guess her exact outfit.  _

_ I Care About Those Clothes: Wait, are you serious? _

_ All About Those Glasses: Yes I’m serious. Are you hiding somewhere? _

_ I Care About Those Clothes: No, but do you know what this means? _

_ All About Those Glasses: You never grew out of your creepy phase? _

_ I Care About Those Clothes: THAT WAS A LONG TIME AGO _

_ I Care About Those Clothes: And you and I will be exact opposites, girlfriend _

_ All About Those Glasses: It was, like, nine months ago, what’chu mean? _

_ All About Those Glasses: Wait, are you seRIOUS? _

_ I Care About Those Clothes: I moved on, Chloé did too, so should you _

_ I Care About Those Clothes: And yeah, lmao. I’m wearing a white sweater and black pants; so we’re exact opposites unless we count shoes too, because I’m wearing black  _

_ All About Those Glasses: I moved on, am just not letting it go _

_ All About Those Glasses: And I’m wearing black heeled boots xD _

_ I Care About Those Clothes: Don’t make me sing horrible American songs _

_ I Care About Those Clothes: Lets point it out to Chloé and make her mad _

_ All About Those Glasses: The torture! Le gaspe  _

_ All About Those Glasses: Lets _

_ I Care About Those Clothes: Ima run _

_ I Care About Those Clothes: Love you, babe _

_ All About Those Glasses: Hearts _

* * *

 

“I’m exhausted,” Chloé mumbled, resting her head onto Alya’s shoulder. Alya watched fondly as Marinette’s hand gently rubbed between the blonde’s shoulder blades, her own head coming to rest on Chloé’s shoulder. The three girls sat in quiet as Alya gently nudged her foot forward to scrape against Marinette’s legs. When Marinette opened her eyes to look at her, Alya gestured at her, pressing her head slightly forward. Marinette immediately grinned and nodded. 

“Hey Chlo,” she began, continuing when she received a hum in response. “Notice anything about us?”

Chloé’s head lifted to stare at the two girls, eyebrows furrowing. Alya leaned forward, her lips briefly catching Chloé’s before whispering “Mari and I are exact opposites” against them. They both watched as Chloé looked between the two, eyes flying before she grinned. Then, without warning, she pulled her coat open to reveal and white and black shirt striped vertically, and a plaid white and black skirt, grinning at her girlfriends. 

“We’re the Three Musketeers,” Marinette whispered, a gleeful tone in her voice as she surged to lean her head onto Chloé. The blonde welcomed her in, wrapping one arm around her shoulders, the other wrapping around Alya’s waist. 

“More like the Holy Trinity,” she mumbled, pressing a kiss against Marinette’s forehead. 

And in that moment, Alya felt blessed to be loved by such beautiful girls. 

**Author's Note:**

> Put me out of my misery at my [tumblr](http://queerinette.tumblr.com) because I'm lonely, and have no one to talk to.


End file.
